bleach_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabella Matsumoto
Sabella Matsumoto (松本 沙弁蘭, Matsumoto Sabera) is the lieutenant of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13, currently serving underneath Daniel Ibuki and formerly serving underneath Aoi Hideyoshi. She is a distant descendant of Rangiku Matsumoto, whom served in the same position long before her. Appearance Sabella is a considerably attractive and alluring woman. She has long dark purple-black hair tied into a spiky ponytail with a small fringe across her forehead, which covers a strange headband with a leaf symbol, and light brown, pupil-less eyes. She seems to have an issue with being covered, as she wears an extremely revealing outfit, supposedly for easy "movement". This rather skimpy outfit consists of a shirt and shorts, underneath a light brown coat and a darker brown skirt with a strap running above her hip and around her back, held closed with two buckles. Similarly to her former captain, she wears a set of dark blue-black sandals, but with shin protectors attached to them. She is also seen with a necklace with charms resembling shark teeth and needles she calls "senbon". Personality Much like Rangiku, Sabella is a flirtatious and playful individual. She tends to not do her paperwork and leaves it for her captain, Daniel to do, which often irritates him. However, because of this habit, it is rather easy to tell when she is upset, as she does the paperwork when she is. In addition, she tends to sleep and drink a lot more when she is upset. Sabella enjoys taunting her opponents and usually uses this as a means of defeating them, by getting them to attack angrily or make a mistake. She, like Aoi, seems to enjoy torture and will use pain to get what she wants, although she rarely does this. Underneath her tough "skin", Sabella is a truly caring and overall loving person, who values her companions and the friendship she has, and is quite willing to die to protect those she loves. She is still profoundly affected by her former captain, Aoi Hideyoshi's betrayal, possibly because she loved him. History When she was young, Sabella met her former captain and prodigy of the Hideyoshi clan, Aoi Hideyoshi, whom she quickly fell in love with as did he. The two became very good friends and even entered the Academy together, which high hopes of becoming high-ranking Shinigami. Although Aoi had already committed acts of evil, she remained stubborn in her belief that he was still good and capable of being a "hero". However, her belief was crushed when Aoi, though accidentally, killed a fellow Academy student. Sabella told him that she no longer believed he could be good and that he had slipped to the "dark side", and that she couldn't be friends with him. Though she was deeply affected by severing her ties with Aoi, she persevered and continued to work towards her and Aoi's dreams of becoming high-ranking Shinigami and even graduated before Aoi, becoming the lieutenant of the Tenth Division. It was during this time that she began to doubt her decision to end her and Aoi's friendship. Three years later, Aoi graduated and became the Captain of her division, thus becoming her superior. Plot Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenants Category:Characters